Siege Mode
Siege Mode is a game mode in S4 League, introduced during the Iron Eyes Update. In this mode, the player's objective is similar to Domination in many video games, and to games involving 'capture the flag'. There are three bases within the map, known as "cores". Usually the bases are at equal distances from each team's spawning area, most likely for the fairness of both teams. To conquer a base, the player has to remain stationary for a certain amount of time on the base until the base's perimeter turns a green colour. When the base is captured, many bonus items spawn from the base's center, which can be collected by members of either team. These items include: *Health regeneration, depicted by a red item with a heart image *SP regeneration, depicted by a cyan item with a battery image *Bullets refill, depicted by a yellow item with an image of a gun magazine (must have shooting weapon equipped in order to benefit) *PEN bonus, depicted by a blue item with a PEN icon *EXP bonus, depicted by a purple item with a star image *Game points, which adds 1 point to the game score, depicted by a green item with a flag While on the base, the player may still be attacked by the opposing team. By having more players standing on the same base, the time taken to capture the base reduces, but if all players leave the base before the completion of the capturing process, the base returns to its original status before the attempted capture. All bases start off as a grey colour, which symbolises neutrality. When a player captures a base, a 'loading' animation occurs while the base turns green. When an opponent captures a base, it becomes red. The player is able to take over an enemy base once it has been captured, and vice versa. The game ends when a certain amount of points are obtained by one of the teams, or until the time runs out. There is no Half Time, so before playing, the players must choose which character to use for the whole match. Near the end of a game of Siege Mode, there is usually a 'frenzy' period which occurs. During this period, the background music is faster, and the respawn time is deactivated, so that players respawn as soon as they are eliminated. This makes the game much more fast paced. Also during this time, the bases spawn mainly green and yellow items only. It is rather common for players to attack the opposing team at their spawning point once all three bases have been captured, though it is usually rather difficult to access the opposing spawning point. Scoring * Suicide: -1 points * Heal a teammate: 1 point * Drop the item: 1 point * Kill the opponent: 2 points (Assist: 1 point) * Capture the base: 5 points (Assist: 1 point) Maps BladeCity_1.jpg|Blade City Ironheart_promo_cut.jpg|Iron Heart Skyline_promo_cut.jpg|Skyline Trivia *Like Captain and Chaser Mode, it has its own background music. This background music increases in pace during the 'frenzy' period. *Siege maps don't have any breakable objects. Category:Game Modes